


Pure

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pure

"I never imagined anyone used unicorn dung for anything," Harry said, wrinkling his nose. 

"Nearly all manner of animal dung is useful as fertilizer," Severus said. 

One of the juvenile unicorns approached, first Harry, who blushed slightly while he petted its nose, and then Severus, who turned a deep red but scratched it behind the ear. 

Severus cleared his throat. "I'll just let you finish here—"

"It's all right, you know," Harry said softly. "I won't say anything."

"That is _appreciated_."

"We could, maybe, help each other out," Harry said hopefully. "Only if you wanted to, of course."

"Perhaps."


End file.
